


Belief in Her

by galixr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, F/M, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galixr/pseuds/galixr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's thoughts moments before he fall into the Pit. <br/>-<br/>Written for timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt: calm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief in Her

The Doctor raised his hands to the final clip connected to a long metal line. His gloved hands fingered at its opened, looking down at his own dangling body. The thick darkness tunneled for miles and threatened to swallow him whole.

"Tell her," he started, the words dangling on the tip of his tongue.

He pictured Rose Tyler in all her sweetness, calming his hammering heartsbeat.

The Doctor could see himself, standing before her in the control room. He imagined how he'd finally tell her. Dancing around the churning green column he would avoid her eyes until those smoldering, brown irises enchanted him.

"Rose Tyler, I-" the Doctor would say with a tremor. He'd them lift earnest eyes to hers, mouth and tongue poised to finally say those three words.

"Doctor," she'd interrupt, "I know." With a hand on the back of his head, she would guide herself to him and whisper it again. "I know."

The Doctor paused for a single second before he finished his statement to Ida Scott. "Tell her." The sentence budded on his lips, threatening to explode out before he could tell her properly.

His voice lowered to just a whisper. "Oh she knows."

Then he was free falling. He spread his arms out, tilting his head back while he prayed to the deity that was Rose Tyler.

A serene feeling of inexplicable faith spread through his body. For the first time in his many lives, he believed. Whatever waited for him at the bottom of that pit, whether it would be death of God himself, he was ready. As long as he knew he had Rose's love, he could face anything.

The Doctor closed his eyes and let himself fall into the endless darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all reads, kudos, or comments are much appreciated!


End file.
